


Desire

by Microbat_writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Noctis in Lingerie, Porn Without Plot, sex against a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microbat_writer/pseuds/Microbat_writer
Summary: For Ignoct spice-a-thon: Lace/Mirror—Noctis buys kitty lingerie and is in for a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Desire

He wasn’t even sure why he bought it.

It wasn’t like he was actually going to wear it for Ignis— that lacy, skimpy, black piece of lingerie (with kitty ears and a collar as a bonus). It was in two pieces: the top was meant to be hugged around his chest tightly with two paw print shaped holes to expose his nipples. The way it stayed on was with a silk ribbon lacing it up the back. The bottoms were a see-through lace thong with a strap that was meant to be wrapped around his hips. To top it off, it had a bow right in the center of the back of it. And then lastly, there were the cat ears that fit perfectly on his head… and a kitty collar with a bell.

Noctis wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he made the purchase from the store. He made the excuse to the clerk that it was for his ‘girlfriend’ and not for _himself._ And it was definitely hard to admit that he bought it to wear for Ignis.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before— but Noctis had never tried something out like lingerie. He wasn’t even sure if it was something Ignis was into… would he like it? Would he be turned on by the ears and collar? It was an added bonus…

As Noctis mulled over the thoughts, he started to change. Ignis wasn’t home, so he may as well try the damn things on before he threw them deep down into the trash. He was positive he wouldn’t even look good in it— did lingerie really suit him? He wasn’t exactly the definition of _sexy._ Why did he get the bright idea of buying a set when he was just going to chuck them after staring at them? Sighing to himself, he finally stripped away his day clothes and carefully began tying the top to the best of his ability. Trying to do it without looking wasn’t an easy task, but he managed to do it decently enough. He then grabbed hold of the lace thong. He stepped into it carefully, bringing it up slowly to rest the strap on his hips. It hugged them pretty comfortably, and the way it showed off his ass and cupped him was more appealing than he first thought it would be… would Ignis like it? Would Ignis look at him and think he was beautiful? It wasn’t like he’d get an answer, because he was going to get rid of it before Ignis came home from work.

“Oh.. right.” Noctis picked up the cat ears from his bed and placed them on his head before grabbing the collar to put on next. As he reached back to tie the collar on, the bell jingled against his neck— it was a pretty cute detail.

Once the entire set of lingerie was on, Noctis wandered over to his full body mirror. He studied himself closely, admiring the way it made him look. He didn’t necessarily think he was sexy— but he didn’t think he looked half bad! It was too bad he didn’t have the guts to flaunt it in front of Ignis. That was okay… but maybe instead of throwing it out, he would save it. Maybe when he gained a little more confidence, he could use it to surprise Ignis with an ‘after work treat’.

“Ignis ~” he hummed to himself, rubbing his hands over his sides and hips slowly. “You like what you see?”

“Indeed…”

_What?_

Noctis froze in place. There wasn’t supposed to be an answer to that question. It was supposed to be a stupid remark that he spoke out into the void— there wasn’t meant to be a reply!

Cheeks flushing a dark red, he darted his eyes toward the bedroom door in the mirror’s reflection. There stood Ignis: coat and shoes already off, his hair tossed out of his face, tie loose, and the first few buttons of his shirt unclasped; it looked like he had been home for quite a few minutes. He was probably tidying up the mess of shopping bags Noctis left sprawled around the living room, before he came to change out of his work clothes.

“I..Iggy…” Noctis attempted to choke out, but he felt his mouth was dry.

“I didn’t realize I would be coming home to such a lovely surprise.” Ignis had a pleased tone to his voice as he started coming closer. Noctis didn’t budge from his place and he continued watching Ignis’ every move in the reflection. “Perhaps I should come home early more often?”

Ignis tugged his tie and belt off, tossing them aside on the floor. Despite how uncharacteristic it was, he didn’t bat an eye at it. Instead he had something better occupying his mind. He started wandering closer to Noctis. His slender hands reached out and found the bare set of hips, and he began rubbing slow circles on them.

Noctis felt his heart skip and the blush that was occupying his face began spreading down to his shoulders. Gods, how did he not hear the door?? “You weren’t supposed to see me!” He finally blurted out, feeling Ignis’ body pressing closer to his own. He felt a warm sensation start prickling his body… the feeling of his ass pushed against Ignis’ hips was pleasing.

“No? Was it meant to be a surprise? You look so gorgeous, my love.” Ignis let his hands wander down to smooth over Noctis’ thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“K..kinda.” Noctis shivered, feeling Ignis start pressing firm kisses along his neck. “Do you _really_ like it?” He asked softly, followed by a moaned. The sensation of Ignis biting and sucking on his throat sent chills down his spine.

“Absolutely breathtaking…” Ignis murmured, continuing to work at Noctis’ neck. Despite the fact that they would both need to be going to work tomorrow, he was going to leave as many bruises as possible on Noctis. A small token to show Noctis just how much he was appreciated. “My kitten.” He practically purred, nipping harder at the now reddening skin. He truly did love how easily Noctis’ body bruised.

“Ignis—” he lulled his head back to rest on Ignis’ shoulder, a breathless moan escaping his lips when a new sting of pleasure coursed through his body. The hands that were once on his thighs, now found their way up to his chest. The thumb and pointer finger of both hands currently pinching and massaging his nipples. The feeling caused Noctis to arch his body and reach a hand out to grip onto the mirror. “ _Fuck_ — you know how sensitive my body is..” he whined, but Ignis knew he was enjoying every second of it.

“Of course. It’s my favorite thing.” Ignis thumbed slowly over Noctis’ erect nipples, enjoying every whimper and moan that tumbled out from his lips. Each sound sent a wave of excitement to Ignis’ groin and he could already feel how uncomfortable his pants were becoming. “Noct…” he hummed, moving one of his hands away from Noctis’ chest. He moved it up to take hold of Noctis’ chin, tilting his head up so that he could look at himself in the mirror. “Look at you. Look how sexy you are…” Ignis’ voice was low and coated in desire. “Look at that face you’re making.. it’s meant for only me.”

Noctis licked his lower lip, feeling his own heat rising. There was something about staring at the reflection of his current state. Nipples reddened and perked up, a trail of bruises on his neck and shoulder, and Ignis staring fiercely into him… Gods, it was driving him crazy. “Ignis..” he sighed.

“Mm?” Ignis turned his head to plant a kiss on Noctis’ ear. “Tell me what you want…”

“Nngh… fuck me.” Noctis pressed his brows together, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Even though the lingerie bottoms were barely anything at all, he wanted to rip them away and let himself be free from the slight restraint.

“As you wish, my love. But only if you watch.” The words were spoken more as a demand than anything else. Noctis could only nod his head as Ignis pulled away from him. He watched Ignis in the mirror, unbuttoning and lowering his pants _just_ enough to free his dick— and the sight sent chills through Noctis’ body. He did his best to swallow back the moan that threatened to escape from the sight. Then, Ignis was right up against him again, one hand back to holding his chin and the other working to smear some lubricant over his own erection. He needed to make sure he didn’t hurt Noctis, despite how arousing it sounded to thrust into his body raw. “Lower your bottoms for me.”

Noctis obliged, removing his hands from the mirror and bringing them to the tiny strap that was keeping the thong up on his hips. He lowered them down slowly and earned a satisfied moan from Ignis.

“You like what you see?” Noctis teased, sighing from the release of pressure. He lowered them off of his hip bones and let the strap go so that it would fall around his ankles. “I’m ready~” he purred, pressing his ass back to grind against Ignis.

“Noct..!” He gasped and grabbed hold of those teasing hips. He didn’t waste any time spreading those cheeks and prodding himself against Noctis’ tight hole. He leaned forward, applying pressure, but not enough to start sliding in. The action caused Noctis to whimper.

“What— aah.. What are you waiting for??” He bit his lower lip, hands lunging forward to grab the mirror again. His eyes were pressed shut and felt a wave of eagerness to buck his hips back, and let Ignis’ length fill him up already.

“You were teasing _me._ ” Ignis groaned planting a messy kiss to Noctis’ ear. “I wanted to tease you.” There was a playful tone to his voice, as continued to hold their position. He didn’t have any means to push in yet. “One other thing.”

“Mm??”

“I told you, you need to watch. Now open your eyes for me, darling.” He cooed, coaxing Noctis to flutter his eyes open.

And once they were, he thrusted forward.

“Aah!!” The sudden feeling of being filled, forced a pleasured cry out of Noctis. The feeling of Ignis sliding in was smooth— it was big, it felt full… it felt _amazing_. Noctis had to use all of his willpower not to clamp his eyes shut again. He swallowed hard and gripped the mirror as best as he could, his body tensing as Ignis drew his hips back and pushed in again. “Nngh! Ignis!!” They moaned in unison, then.

Ignis gripped onto Noctis’ hips tightly, his other hand holding his jaw firmly so he couldn’t look away. “Noct..” he breathed out “Gods, you’re so beautiful.. you’re so sexy..” he spoke his praise between thrusts, each one causing them both to groan and gasp in pleasure.

“It feels so _good_..” Noctis whimpered as the painfully slow thrusts finally started quickening in pace. Ignis tugged Noctis’ hips back as he pushed forward and the sensation made Noctis give a breathy yell. Each moment he was tugged back, he felt Ignis dick hit that sweet spot. It caused his body to jolt and arch; his hands desperately trying to hold the mirror for balance. He rested his eyes but only for a moment, opening them again. He took in the arousing sight before him: He was standing with his legs spread. His body was leaned forward slightly, his mouth hanging open— his skin was flushed, and he had hair sticking to his face from sweat. Then there was the cat ears on his head which fell askew from the constant movement, and the bell had its jingling get swallowed up by the sounds of loud moans and skin slapping skin. Best of all, there was Ignis. Visible behind him, his green eyes also staring at the sight in the mirror. His hair was out of place, he had gritted teeth, flushed cheeks, and a look of pure lust on his face.

 _Damn_ … so _that’s_ what it felt like to watch himself get fucked by Ignis. The view was nothing but astounding, and Noctis would definitely do it again.

“Noct!” Ignis voice was more eager now. His hips began thrusting harder and quicker into Noctis, which caused both of them to emit louder moans. Noctis inhaled sharply as the sweet bundle of nerves got continuously pounded into— it was becoming hard to think coherently. He couldn’t even focus on the mirror anymore. His eyes finally shut and Ignis allowed it. The only thing they were able to focus on was how _good_ their bodies rubbing together felt.

Noctis was the first to be pushed over the edge.

White streaks covered the mirror as Noctis’ knees buckled. His body tensed and he let out a pleasured yell as he finally broke. His breaths grew uneven and his knuckles turned white from how forcefully he was holding onto that mirror— it was the only thing keeping him fully balanced as he road out his orgasm.

Ignis followed shortly after that. The feeling of Noctis’ body clamping around his length gave him bursts of pleasure. He felt the warmth rising in his hips and it only took a few more thrust to send himself to cloud nine. “Fuck! Noctis.. _yes._ ”

Noctis let out a soft cry as he felt Ignis’ seed fill him up. “Oooh~ God.. Nngh..!”

The two of them continued to grind together quickly and excitedly, until they _finally_ started coming down from their high.

Ignis began peppering delicate kisses along Noctis’ neck and shoulder, while both of his hands moved down to rub Noctis’ waist soothingly. His hips slowed to a stop, before he murmured.“You did so well…”

“…it felt so great…” Noctis opened his eyes slowly, attempting to catch his breath. The sight of the messy mirror and his disheveled look gave him a blissful feeling. “Mm.. we should do it again..” he signed in contentment.

“You know I would never deny you.” Ignis leaned over more to steal a loving kiss from Noctis’ lips. “We’ll recharge and then we’ll have at it again.” He pressed another kiss to his lips and slowly pulled his length out from Noctis— along with him slid out his cum, and it started dripping slowly down Noctis’ legs. It sent shivers down his spine.

“Ignis..” Noctis finally removed his hands from the mirror and set them over Ignis’ that were resting on his sides. “I love you..”

“I love you, too.”

“How much?” He rested his head back against Ignis’ shoulder.

“With my entire heart…”

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

Noctis smiled gently, letting his fingers intertwine with Ignis’.

Maybe buying the lingerie wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
